The Warlord Wants Forever
Plot Summary Nikolai Wroth, more commonly know as Wroth, is a general in Kristoff's Forbearer Army. Under the command of Wroth, the Forbearers lays siege to and capture Mt. Oblak Castle where Myst is currently being held captive. Upon their first meeting, Myst and Wroth are extremely curious about the other. Belatedly, Wroth recognized Myst as his mate and the blooding process is initiated. Before they can finish the blooding process Myst and Wroth are interrupted by two Valkyries here to rescue Myst. In the process of her escape, Myst leaves Wroth with a taste of the blood. Five years later, Wroth has recovered enough information from dreams, triggered by his taste of Myst blood, to finally track her Myst to New Orleans. In New Orleans, Wroth is able to finish the blooding process. Myst attempts to flee and Wroth reached for her and in the process breaks a previously unremovable chain that she was cursed with centuries ago. The chain is directly linked to Myst's free will and Wroth quickly discovers the power he holds over her. Wroth takes Myst to his manor in Eesti, Blachmount. Wroth along with a reluctant Myst makes a return trip to Val Hall, the Valkyrie home in New Orleans, to retrieve Myst's possessions. At Val Hall, Wroth is distracted observing the other Valkyries, and Myst attempts an escape. Worth chases and Myst is caught in a field outside Val Hall. They consummate in the field and is discovered by Regin and Lucia. Myst prevents Regin and Lucia from killing Wroth and at Wroth’s command to ‘come to me’, Myst and Wroth return to Blachmount. After a short time, Myst requests Wroth return her chain after a period of 2 weeks, Wroth accepts her request and vows it. Throughout the 2 weeks, Wroth continues to take Myst’s blood and experience her memories in his dreams although he can never see the full memories because he fears where they lead. At the conclusion of the 2 weeks, because he misinterprets visions from Myst past Wroth recants on his promise and threatens to keep keep the chain and Myst indefinitely. Myst claws the safe, in which the chain is kept, out of the wall and makes her escape to Val Hall. Wroth soon realizes the error in his judgement and returns to Val Hall only to discover the latest addition to the Valkyrie home, Wraiths. The Wraiths keep out intruders even Vampires who can trace. Wroth keeps vigil outside Val Hall. Myst is aware of his presence and refuses to be a prisoner in her home because of him. Myst, Regin and Cara venture to the Quarter to deal with a growing Ghoul problem. There Myst separates from the other two and purposely attacks a group of roaming Ghouls. Wroth uses the opportunity to talk to and apologize to Myst. Together they fight off the Ghouls but unexpectedly Ivo and his demons turned vampire minions shows up. Wroth agreed to Ivo demand that he face the sun in order to save Myst’s life. While witnessing Wroth being burnt alive, Myst bellows out a scream. She is struck by lightening sent by the sleeping ones. The lightning breaks Myst free from her captors and despite serious injury to her eye and hand she cuts down the demons. Ivo escapes by traces away. Wroth reawakens at Val Hall having been brought there by Myst to recover. Myst and Wroth confess their feelings for each other and each make concessions to accept the other. Category:Books Category:The Warlord Wants Forever